The Heart Of A Hero
by Vampire Obsessed Twins
Summary: Elizabeth Jacobs and Alexandria Winters are in for a big surprise. What seems to be like a normal afternoon will send them to Middle Earth, only to be separated in this foreign land. Can they make their way back to each other and stay alive? Or will they face new dangers while finding love along the way? Legolas/OC, Haldir/OC
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Jacobs and Alexandria Winters are in for a big surprise. What seems to be like a normal afternoon will send them to Middle Earth, only to be separated in this foreign land. Can they make their way back to each other and stay alive? Or will they face new dangers while finding love along the way? Legolas/OC, Haldir/OC

**Elizabeth's POV**

My parents are so stupid. They treat me like the black sheep of the family. All because I'm the unexpected surprise, the unwanted daughter. Their plans were all about having three sons, eight years apart in age. My older brother, Joseph Lee, is twenty-one While my younger brothers, Jeremy Blake and Joshua Ray, are thirteen and five respectively.

I guess to further explain I should tell you about myself. My name is Elizabeth Anne Jacobs. I am seventeen years old. I have long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The rest of my family is blonde-haired, green-eyed. I take fencing lessons. My brothers are boy geniuses. If I do my best and score a ninety on a quiz, my parents ask "why didn't you make one hundred?"

I'me left at home alone, again, as my parents take my younger brothers out to celebrate their latest achievements. I used to hate it when they did they did this but now I look forward to it because of my best friend, Ally.

Alexandra Rose Winters, aka Ally, is my very best friend. She is shorter than me by two inches, standing at 5'5", with long white blonde hair and blue eyes. She is an archery prodigy and takes horseback riding lessons.

"Lizzie, you ready to go?" Ally asks walking in the door. _Speak of the devil,_ I think.

"How did you get in?" I ask her.

"Is that really important?" she asks with a smirk. "Now, are you ready or not?"

"Ready for what?"

"To party! I heard from Brittany that Kelsey is having a rager out at her place." Ally loves to party whenever possible but sometimes I have to reign her in.

"Are you sure you want to go? Last time we went to one of Kelsey's parties you got into a fight because her boyfriend accidentally ran into you," I remind her.

"Fine, fine. What do you want to do?" she asks.

"Let's go to our lake. We haven't been there in awhile."

"Okay, let's go."

We drive in her car out to our favorite walking trails before heading towards "our" lake. We stumbled upon it while looking for a clearing so she could teach me archery. We immediately fell in love with it because of the natural beauty. It felt so serene and now we go there to chill and relax.

"Wow!" Ally says looking around when we arrive. There were broken branches everywhere because of a storm last week.

"I can't believe the storm did this much," I tell her. The lake still looks beautiful but it had an ominous feel, mist covering the surface of the lake. Ally starts walking along the logs that surrounded the lake and I follow behind her. We start relaxing and as the sun sets it realize that we have been here for a few hours.

"Hey, Ally," I say, looking up. I turn every direction but I can't seem to find her. I start to step down from the log but my foot slips and I fall backwards into the lake. My head hits a rock as I fall back and I black out before hitting the water...

**Alexandria's POV**

Lizzie and I had been walking for about an hour when my phone starts to go off in my pocket. I step off of the log I'm on, heading into the trees to take the call.

"Hello," I answer.

"Alexandria, is Elizabeth with you? She is not at home like she is supposed to be," I hear Lizzie's mom say in her annoying nasal voice.

"Yes, . Lizzie came to help me with an assignment for class. I'm sorry she stayed over so late," I lie.

"Oh. Well as long as it was for school. But Elizabeth needs to come home now. She has chores to do."

"Okay, . I'll drive her back home as soon as she gets out of the bathroom."

"Okay, dear. Goodbye." She hangs up on me quickly before I can reply.

"Goodbye to you too, hag!" I say, snapping my phone shut. I head back towards the lake and slip my phone back into my pocket.

"Lizzie, the hag called and wants you home," I announce, breaking through the trees. I don't hear a reply and search for her, not seeing anything.

"Lizzie!" I call. I move closer to the lake and see something floating. Lizzie's jacket! I pull off my shoes and sweatshirt before diving into the water. I lock up once I hit the freezing water, not being able to breathe or move. My vision starts to go black, and right before I go out I hear a strange voice.

"_Everything will be alright, young one..._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long on the update but we were hard at work writing on this story and our own stories for our individual accounts. **

**- Kelsey and Brittany**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Elizabeth POV)

**"**Are you alright?" I hear a voice say. My eyes blink open and I look into the blinding light. I look around until my eyes land on a strange man's face. He is wearing a long tunic and a small silver headdress. His ears have a slight point. I look down at myself and see a strange dress and find that I am dry. _I thought I fell in the water..._

"Can you hear me, miss?" the man asks.

"Oh, yes, I am sorry. I am slightly disoriented. I seem to have taken a fall," I tell him.

"That is quite alright, miss. What is your name?"

"Elizabeth Anne, sir. And yours?"

"I am Lord Elrond of Imaldris. You are just outside our walls." Imaldris? I've never heard of that before.

"Does Imaldris go by another name? I seem to be having trouble remembering it," I say.

"Yes, in the common tongue it is called Rivendell." Rivendell! Oh my god, I'm in the Lord of the Rings!

"Is there something wrong, Lady Elizabeth?" he asks me. I guess my realization caused a strange expression to cross my face.

"Well, I have come to realize that I am in another world than my own. You see, if you have told me correctly where we are currently then I am in Middle Earth, but before I fell I was in Earth."

"I see. That seems rather odd but I have no reason to think that you would lie to me."

"Thank you, my Lord. Do you think you will be able to give me assistance? I am afraid I do not know much about Middle Earth."

"Certainly, Lady Elizabeth. I would like to know why you were brought here as well. Now, if you would please follow me dinner is being served shortly." He goes inside of the open gates and I follow quickly behind. On the way I put my hand to my ear and feel a point. YAY! I am an elf.

We enter the balcony where a long table is set up and I see many familiar faces from the movie. I have arrived in the middle of the Fellowship. The council meeting should be tomorrow.

"Everyone, we have another guest, Lady Elizabeth Anne. She has just arrived because she is in need of my assistance and should be treated with the utmost respect," Lord Elrond announces. We all sit to eat quietly and I quickly eat my fill. When I am done one of the hobbits turns to me.

"Hello, I am Frodo. It is very nice to meet you, Lady Elizabeth Anne." I smile at him because he seems so innocent.

"Please, Frodo, call me Lizzie. That is what my friends call me." He smiles at this and I think it is because I have considered him a friend so quickly.

"Very well, Miss Lizzie. The person beside me is Sam, and across the table are Merry and Pippin."

"It is very nice to meet you all," I tell them with a smile. They all return it before going back to their food.

"I think you have made their day," an old voice says in my ear. I turn to find Gandalf and smile at him.

"They have made mine as well," I say.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Lady Elizabeth. I am Gandalf the Grey, a wizard."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please call me Lizzie," I tell him.

"As you wish. Now I sense something about you. You are not from Middle Earth, are you my dear?" he asks with a knowing smile.

"No, I am not. I am from a place called Earth but I have heard of Middle Earth before."

"That is good. Did anyone come with you?"

"I do not know for certain. Before I fell and found myself here I was looking for my friend Alexandria. She may be her as well. If so I need to find her as soon as possible."

"I agree, young one. But do not worry, I feel that she is perfectly fine where she is at."

* * *

**(Alexandria's POV)**

Ouch. My head is pounding.

I can feel that I'm laying on the ground. I seem to be in some type of forest, I can hear the birds and a small creek clearly. I opened my eyes to find myself in a small clearing with a creek running along the edge. _Where am I? _I think.

I slowly raise up to where the upper part of my body is supported by my arms. I look around confused, _How did I get here?_

**_That is a very long story young one._**

I jumped up and looked behind me, and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was very tall, and she had long golden blonde hair that feel to her waist. She was wearing a long white gown that came to the floor, and had long sleeves.

"Did, did, I just hear that in my head?" I asked her quietly. She turned her head slightly, and stared at my with her blue eyes.

"Yes, my child, you did." She spoke in a strong, beautiful voice. _Who is this woman? _I thought.

"My name is Lady Galadriel, and I am not of the race of man, but of the race of the elves, Lady Alexandria"

Oh. My. God.

I'm in the Lord Of The Rings!

"So we are in Lothlórien , then?" I asked.

"Yes, my child, we are. Just outside the borders. Come, we will travel into the city. I have been waiting for many moons for you to appear." She started to walk and I followed her as she walked through the forests. I looked at the trees and surrounding forests, it was so beautiful. The movies hardly did it justice.

We walked until we arrived at a group of people, upon further inspection I could see that they were elves. _The warden's _I thought as I noticed their grey tunics.

"My Lady?" One of the warden's asked. I looked at him closely, it was Haldir! He had long straight blonde hair and slightly hard grey eyes. _Lizzy would flip, he has always been her favorite. OMG LIZZY! _I thought as I began to think where she could be. Lady Galadriel must have heard my panic because almost as soon as I thought it I heard her voice for the third time in my head.

_**Do not worry, young one. Your friend is safe, and you will be reunited in the future.**_

I calmed down slightly. At least I know knew that Lizzy was safe, and that I would be seeing her again, but when?

"Haldir, this is Lady Alexandria. She will be staying with us for awhile. She shall be treated like my own daughter, do you understand, Marchwarden?" The Lady said.

The other wardens, including Haldir, looked at my with interest. They studied me for a good while, and seemed pleased with the results.

"Of course, My Lady." Haldir answered. He turned and continued to the city, him and his wardens escorting Lady Galadriel and I. We walked into the city, and my breath was taken away at the sheer sight. The tree's and the architecture were magnificent. It shined with light.

"Welcome, Lady Alexandria, to Caras Galadhon" Haldir said. We continued to walk up the highest tree, to the royal talan. There I saw Lord Celeborn greet Lady Galadriel warmly, I quickly looked away to give them privacy.

"And, you must be Lady Alexandria. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, My Lady" Lord Celeborn greeted me and placed a kiss on my hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Celeborn" I said and bowed. _That's respectable, right? _

He smiled warmly at me, and motioned one of the wardens forward.

"Can you please take Lady Alexandria to her talan? I'm sure she needs much rest after her long journey." He said.

The warden nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked over a bridge and to what I would guess to be the royal guest talan, as it was right beside the royal talan.

The warden bowed and left me in my room. I sighed and look toward the bed, to see a night dress I could change into.

I changed into it and sat down in front of the mirror. What I saw shocked me.

In the mirror was the reflection of an elleth. She had waist length white curly hair and bright blue eyes. I turned my head and so did the elleth. I reached up and touched my ears and felt a point at the top.

_Oh my God! I'm a freaking elf?! How in the heck did I not notice this before?_

I continued to stare at my own reflection for a while. Until I felt the need to go to bed. I laid down and turned toward the window to stare out of it.

"Lizzy, where ever you are, I hope that you are safe. I hope we find each other soon" I whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think of chapter two? REVIEW! Who wouldn't want to fall into Middle Earth? I know we would! Kelsey wrote Lizzy's POV and Brittany wrote Alexandria's just so you know. We really hoped you enjoyed the chapter and will look forward to the next!  
**

**~Brittany and Kelsey (Vampire Obsessed Twins)**


End file.
